True Heart Epilogue
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: This a small Epilogue story of what happened to Sam and bonnie after they saved their indian guide who helped them get back to their parents.


**_This an epilogue story of_** ** _what happened to the two children Sam and Bonnie after their great adventure in_** ** _finding their way to safety after their plane crashes in the wilderness, helped by nature-loving wilderness-man Khonanesta and hindered by a group of greedy, selfish poachers with guns._** ** _  
_**

It was a long time after their great adventure in the Canadian forest.  
Having returned to the city with their mother and Stepfather Dick, things seemed to have gone back to normal for Bonnie and her twin brother Sam.  
Although they had adjusted back to civilization, their lives had changed for the better.  
Having gone into good terms with Dick on the first days back at their home in America, Sam went on to doing interviews about his adventures before he went back to school whilst Bonnie went on to an outdoors school, as she now wanted to pursue a career as an environmentalist having seen all the wonders of nature and the bears.

She also started writing about her adventures in the Canadian wilderness which she sent to authors across Canada Gazette and the American journalist companies across the countries. They didn't get picked up at first but then one journalist company in Canada picked it up and published it. Soon after she started writing all about the story of the Kodiak Bear to get people to start caring about the knowledge and the legends of the Indian tribes of Canada.  
Her work was slow at first in the first two years but then some parties of the Indian affairs association in america had become intrigued by the story of the wilderness man named Khonanesta.  
With a new career now on the rise, she became a celebrated writer and she toured the cities of Canada to talk about her books and her adventures.  
Whilst her sister Bonnie was getting into her new found career as an author and an environmentalist, Sam graduated from high school and went on to college to study teaching so that he can pass on what he had learned on his adventure. Whilst at college he met a girl who was a Navajo from Arizona and she was in the same class as he was. When he asked for her name, she replied saying her name was Johona Alexandra Doli, Sam introduced himself to her.  
Soon after their introduction, they talked about college life and what their plans for the future were.

Meanwhile, Bonnie had gone on tour across the US which went on for over a year until she decided to take a break from her newly found fame to take up a job at an environmentalist branch in Greenpeace where she made a few good friends.  
A few years later, she went on working at Greenpeace as an activist. Bonnie got herself into an apartment in a town near a wilderness and she was happy with her new life whilst her twin brother Sam and his girlfriend Johana were getting married.  
The two held their marriage ceremony in a small clearing in the Canadian forests where their mother and stepfather along with Johana's remaining family were witness to the happy marriage which Bonnie had attended. She was happy to see her brother in a great relationship with a woman that he loved and who loved him back. But most of all it was found out that Johana was two months pregnant with Sam's child.  
After a few months and a couple of weeks on her works, she took a break to go for a trip into the Canadian wilderness to visit the indian statues once more so that she could take the time to write a new small book whilst her brother and Johana were having their honeymoon in Arizona.  
She took the first flight to Canada and then she rented a jeep and some camping gear so that she can go and maybe pay her respect to her late friend Khonanesta, the indian who had saved her life and her brother's life as well.

As soon as she had arrived in the Canadian country near her stepfather's logging factory, she took some supplies she brought with her.  
Packing them in the backpack she went forth into the wilderness until she found the Indian grounds where she and her family along with the two rangers had stopped the poachers from killing grandpa and Khonanesta.  
It took her a week to find the place but then she found it eventually.  
Standing on the sacred grounds, she took out her camera from her pack before she sat it up and she started taking pictures of the foundation. Each picture she took of the foundations, she marveled on the great grounds that was so immortal and that has lasted for so long.  
Although she was standing on the grounds she remembered the most, she still missed Khonanesta and Grandpa.  
Bonnie then decided to stay there overnight, bringing out her sleeping bag she camped out under the star whilst it was still light.  
It was later in the evening, having had her supper, Bonnie spent the night reading her book when she received a visit from an unexpected visitor in the form of a bear.  
At first Bonnie had put her book down by her sleeping bag, she was about grab her gun to scare it away but when she recognized its eyes she realized that it was the bear known as Grandpa and he approached her with caution. Bonnie left her gun in its place on the floor and she raised her hands up at her side to show him that she means no harm, the bear Grandpa approached her and stopped at a short distance.  
When the bear Grandpa looked at her for a short moment, it gave a nod to Bonnie who then nodded back to the bear in acknowledgement of each other before Grandpa then turned around and he walked back into the woods when another bear suddenly appear with two bear cubs of its own.  
The bear met with grandpa before they all followed him back into the woods to head somewhere else for food or shelter for the night. Seeing that grandpa had a new family of its own, Bonnie drew a small grin after seeing that the Kodiak bear was not alone anymore.

It was after her that night she returned to her stepfather's logging company where she met a new ranger named Micheal Cassidy, she started going out with him whilst wrote her book within a couple months.  
She then published the book just in time for another date in which they went camping in the same spot of the foundation where Bonnie spoke about how she felt Khonanesta's presence within this foundation and how it should be preserved for many years to come. Another year later they had married and they settled into the Canadian wilderness for the rest of their lives.

 _ **There's not much to say about the story, Bonnie and Sam had lived their own lives in their own ways.**_ _ **Please be sure to leave a comment about this story and share this with others.**_


End file.
